Snowflakes
by xXTeukteukie06Xx
Summary: It's a beautiful snow day and the Suju boys are looking to have some fun...


**Snowflakes**

"Hey look, it's snowing! Kyuhyun-ah! Look look!"

Donghae beckoned to the maknae, who ran over to join him.

"Omo! It IS snowing! Wow, it came early this year!"

"Ohhh! Yepeoda~" Leeteuk had also heard his dongsaeng's excited shouts and walked over.

In the room next door, a sleeping Eunhyuk was nudged back into reality from his peaceful dreaming by a shout that he instinctively knew to be Fishy's. Opening his eyes a fraction, he peeked at his alarm clock. It was 7:09am. Grunting, he turned over, grabbed his pillow, and stuffed his head under it, attempting to block out the racket outside. _My god, Donghae. WHY this early…_ T^T. Just then, his bedroom door flew open with a –BANG- as Fishy popped in.

"EUNHYUKIEEE! ANYEONGGGG!~"

_Speaking of the devil_… =__=

"Ahh go away, Fishyy" came his muffled groan.

He felt the bottom right edge of his bed suddenly sag as Donghae plopped onto it.

Snatching the pillow off Eunhyuk's head, he shouted, "HYUKJAE GET UP! IT'S SNOWINGGGG!! :D"

Grumbling something inaudible, Eunhyuk reluctantly got up and trudged to the window. He knew Fishy wouldn't give up until he got his way. Pulling the blinds open, his eyes were struck by dazzling white. Squinting, he took in the scene outside.

It was indeed snowing. Overnight, the city below had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The rooftops of buildings were topped with a silvery blanket, the bare winter trees were dressed in glistening white. Down below, clad in thick winter coats and wrapped in scarves, tiny figures stepped cautiously through the thick snow, leaving fresh footprints in the blank canvas.

His eyes now adjusted to the light, Eunhyuk found himself smiling, unable to look away. Donghae quietly snuck up behind Eunhyuk, suddenly pouncing onto his back, arms crossing across his chest.

"YAH—!"

Caught completely off guard, Eunhyuk lost his balance and fell backwards onto his bed, then onto the floor.

"AHAHAHAHA!!" Donghae laughed delightedly, rolling around the bed, tangling himself up in the blanket and bedsheets.

On the floor, Eunhyuk stared at this five-year old adult, laughing in disbelief, shaking his head, and face-palming. Standing up, he picked up his pillow off the floor and started whacking his Fishy.

"You wanna kill me?!" he half laughed, half shouted.

Giggling, Donghae dodged left and right. Seeing a window of opportunity, he reached over and snatched the pillow from Eunhyuk and began chasing him around the room. Kyuhyun stood in the doorway laughing at the hectic scene. _Some hyungs these two are_. Leeteuk appeared beside him and shouted over all the noise, "HEY! Let's go play in the snow!" The chaos ceased, Donghae in mid-whacking and Eunhyuk in the act of crawling over the bed.

"YES!" The two shouted together.

* * *

After breakfast, they proceeded to don their puffy jackets, hats, gloves, earmuffs, scarves, and boots.

"Jam kahn mahn, Kyuhyunnie-ah! Your scarf…"

Leader-ssi fixed his dongsaeng's scarf. Turning around, he saw Donghae, his black beanie crooked.

"Ah Donghae!" Teukie walked over and adjusted the beanie. Donghae watched his hyung with a :3 expression.

Teukie stepped back and looked him over. Satisfied, he gave him a pat on the head.

"Okay, Fishy :D"

"Thanks hyung ^w^"

All bundled up, the four started out the door, heading towards the nearby park.

* * *

The air outside was crisp, but not too cold. The boys walked across the sidewalk, the fresh-fallen snow crunching under their feet. The winter sun was hidden behind a curtain of gray clouds.

Reaching the park, they spotted a few young kids building snowmen, their parents standing nearby chatting. One boy about four years old jumped into a particularly large pile of snow, only to be pulled out by his irritated parent, who sternly reprimanded him. The Suju members caught the words "wet," "cold," and "sick." They were momentarily reminded of their own parents, whom they haven't seen for a long time. Each of them felt a pang of longing. As Donghae looked on, he heard a child call out, "APPA!" A lump formed in his throat. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and turned to the person nearest to him: leader-ssi. Smiling, he ran over and bumped him in the shoulder, nearly knocking him over.

"Come on, guys! Don't just stand there, let's play!!"

Donghae's shout brought them out of their reveries and they grinned at each other.

"Fishy-ah, I'll race you to that tree over there!" Eunhyuk called out, pointing to a large evergreen to the far right. The two burst into a sprint towards the tree. Teukie watched them run off and laughed, "Those two never grow up."

"Kyuhyun-ah, let's make a snowman!"

"I have a better idea. Let's make it a contest. Whoever makes a larger snowman wins and the loser has to do all the laundry!" Kyu suggested.

"You're on! Prepare to lose! :D"

"You wish!"

With that, they immediately began to gather snow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donghae and Eunhyuk had reached their goal. Eunhyuk had been slightly ahead most of the race, until Donghae suddenly shouted "JUNSU-AH!" Upon hearing his childhood friend's name, Eunhyuk momentarily slowed down and looked around wildly.

"Where?!"

Just as Eunhyuk realized it was a trick, Donghae flew by him laughing.

"GOTCHA!"

"YAH YOU CHEATER!" Eunhyuk shouted, trying desperately to regain his lost ground.

The race ended with Donghae winning. After pausing to breathe, Eunhyuk tackled him and the two fell into the snow, rolling left and right as each tried to pin the other down.

"You tricked me!"

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

Laughing, they finally came to a stop. Laying there in the snow, Eunhyuk said, "Fishy, wanna make snow angels?"

"Okay!" Hae replied.

Standing up, they found a patch of undisturbed snow and plopped down, spreading their arms and legs out, and began making snow angels.

* * *

Teukie and Kyu had rolled large snowballs as the bases of their snowmen. Kyu glanced over at Teukie, who had been distracted. His eyes were closed, his tongue sticking out, attempting to catch the tiny flakes of snow. Smirking to himself, Kyu picked up a handful of snow and packed it as he circled behind leader-ssi.

"Teukie hyung!"

Leegeuk turned around at Kyu's voice.

"Wha—" *PLOP*

He was cut off by a sudden burst of snow on his right shoulder. A few chunks managed to fly past his loose scarf and down his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"YAH! You're dead!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Kyu ran a few steps backward. Leeteuk balled up a fistful of snow and threw it at Kyu. Laughing, Kyu dodged it with ease and ran off, with Teukie chasing after him. After a wild chase and exchanging several snowballs, the two came upon Eunhyuk and Donghae working together on a snowman.

"Hey guys!"

Eunhyuk looked up and burst into laughter. The leader and the maknae stood before them with flecks of white clinging to their askew beanies and scattered all over their scarves that now hung unraveled around their necks.

"What the heck were you two doing??"

Leeteuk and Kyuhyun looked at each other and then at the two squatting in the snow.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" came the simultaneous shout.

"AHH!!" Eunhyuk and Donghae were bombarded with an onslaught of snowballs. Running until they gained some ground, they grabbed handfuls of snow and chucked them at their opponenets.

The fight lasted a good half an hour as each pair relentlessly launched dozens snow at each other.

Finally, the four boys collapsed in the snow. Although they were sweating profusely, and breathing very heavily, they were very content. They had gotten their day's worth of fun. After a few minutes of recuperation, Teukie stood up.

"Come on guys, let's head back. There's still work to do and we have a full day's schedule tomorrow."

"Arraseo arraseo…" they sighed, starting to get up. Donghae got up first and brushed snow off his wet jeans and jacket. Turning to Eunhyuk, he extended his hand. Eunhyuk grabbed it and Donghae pulled him up, brushing him off as well. Leeteuk had helped Kyuhyun up and the four walked slowly towards the exit of the park.

Crossing the street, they entered the large snow-covered garden in front of their apartment. Leeteuk, Donghae and Eunhyuk proceeded to the double doors, but Kyu lingered behind.

"Hey!" he called to his hyungs. "Let's build one last snowman together! :D"

Smiles lit up the other three's faces.

"SURE!"

They ran over to Kyu and began to divide up the tasks.

"Fishy and I'll roll the base!" Eunhyuk announced.

"I'll help!" Kyu offered.

"I'm gonna go gather the decorations!" Leeteuk rushed off.

The huge base was finished with the combined efforts as Leeteuk returned with two branches, a carrot, and a box of raisins.

"No one ever eats these anyway," he commented. Seeing the giant snowball the other three had rolled, his eyes opened wide. o_o

"Yahhh…that was really fast! Nice job!"

"Hyung, help us with the rest of it!" Donghae called.

Teukie rushed to join them and they rolled a medium one for the torso and finally a small one for the head. Fishy and Teukie then each took a branch and stuck them into either side of the torso. The meticulous Eunhyuk put in the raisin eyes, mouth, and carrot nose. He often shook his head and sighed, "Ah jinja…" as he adjusted a crooked raisin here and a misplaced raisin there. Leeteuk and Donghae sighed and shook their heads too as they looked on from the side.

"I swear he has OCD" Donghae mumbled.

"Seriously." Teukie smiled.

Just then, the maknae, who had ran off somewhere after the head was finished, ran back, in his hands a pile of pine needles.

"What's this for?" Donghae walked over and picked up a pine needle, inspecting it.

"Hair!" Kyu smiled widely.

"AHAHAHA!" Teukie burst out.

Eunhyuk had finished scrutinizing the snowman's face and had joined them.

"Leave it to the witty one to think of something like that," He joked to Kyu.

". hyung," Kyu stuck out his tongue :P

Each of them took some pine needles and began inserting them into the snowy head. When they finished, they stepped back to look at their ginormous 190cm tall masterpiece.

"Wow…this is unique…" Eunhyuk stated.

"I love it!" Donghae put his arm around Hyuk's shoulders.

"It's gonna attract a lot of attention," Leeteuk agreed.

"I'm a genius," Kyuhyun nodded with satisfaction.

"Pfft… _" The other three rolled their eyes.

"By the way, hyung…you sure took your time getting the accessories back there. Were you intentionally waiting for your dongsaengs to do the heavy work? ;]" Kyu pointed out.

Leeteuk looked at him, obviously deeply hurt.

"How could you say that, Kyuhyun-ah! D: I love you all SO much…which is why…"

The other three cocked their heads with anticipation.

"…I made hot chocolate for you guys!! :D"

They were startled.

"JINJA?!"

"With marshmallows too!" ^.^v

"Hyung, you're THE BEST!" Donghae shouted. Shoving Eunhyuk along, he urged "Come on, Hyukjae! Let's get ours FIRST!"

"Oh no you don't," Kyu pushed ahead.

The three of them fought and bickered all the way to the elevator, trying to get ahead of each other. Leeteuk calmly followed behind, smiling fondly.

"Ah, my kids~"

Outside, the Suju snowman smiled a perfect serene smile (kudos to Eunhyuk) at the wondrous winter scene.


End file.
